Kirikaze
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FF0000 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Tōjū. Appearance Kirikaze is a large, green, muscular being with long, white, bovine-like horns, bovine-like ears, and completely red eyes. There is a long, black, stripe-like plate on the top of his head that is kept in place with a small gold pin on his forehead, and his nose is pierced with a large gold ring. He wears a large metal pauldron with an extension covering his neck on either shoulder, and they are connected with a brown belt and gold buckle that cover part of Kirikaze's pectorals. He also wears metal gloves, gauntlets, and greaves, and has large, angular black shoes covering his feet. He wears dark gray pants held up by a brown belt with a golden Y-shaped buckle.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Personality Kazeshini notes Kirikaze's master kept him under control, and that Kirikaze uses as much power as he wishes as a Tōjū. Kazeshini also notes Kirikaze was the Zanpakutō spirit who was most dissatisfied with his master. Plot Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note:Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. and absorbs its power while in his mist form.]] During Kazeshini's fight against the Cleaver Tōjū, Kirikaze's interference causes the Cleaver Tōjū to return to sword form before Kazeshini strikes the finishing blow. At night, Kirikaze hunts down two more Tōjū and grows even larger in size. The next day, Kirikaze kills the Lion Tōjū, Ape Tōjū, and Face Tōjū and becomes even more powerful as his Reiatsu surges, only to be confronted by most of the Zanpakutō spirits working alongside the Gotei 13, with Kazeshini, Saru, and Tobiume explaining what Kirikaze has been doing and how he is abusing his power. Afterward, the Zanpakutō spirits begin their assault on him. with Ruri'iro Kujaku.]] After displaying his ability to turn into mist by avoiding the Zanpakutō spirits' attacks and his power by effortlessly overwhelming them, Kirikaze is temporarily restricted by Ruri'iro Kujaku's Ruri'iro Kujaku, which begins to drain his Reiryoku. However, Kirikaze manages to reverse the drainage with his own power of Reiryoku absorption, and begins to drain Ruri'iro Kujaku's Reiryoku until Kazeshini cuts the vines connecting them. When several enraged Zanpakutō spirits attack him, Kirikaze turns into mist and generates a powerful wind, sending many Zanpakutō spirits flying away. Afterward, Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki, Tenken, Gonryōmaru, and Saru and Hebi confront him. However, Kirikaze easily overwhelms each of them in turn by using his mist transformation in conjunction with his physical strength, and prepares to finish off Saru and Hebi with an aerial attack, only for Renji Abarai to appear and move them out of harm's way at the last second. As Izuru Kira binds Kirikaze with Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, Rukia Kuchiki, Nanao Ise, Shūhei Hisagi, and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive to back up the Zanpakutō spirits. Eventually, Kirikaze shatters his restraints, prompting Sode no Shirayuki, Wabisuke, Haineko, Tobiume, and Kazeshini to return to their swords. After being severely weakened by several powerful attacks from the Shinigami, Kirikaze is finally killed when Renji unleashes a point-blank Hikotsu Taihō at him. Equipment Sword: Kirikaze wields a large, double-edged sword. It has a light brown, oval-shaped guard with a smaller oval superimposed in the center, and the blade tapers off in a small, right-angle hook at the end. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a Tōjū, Kirikaze possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku, which has grown drastically over time due to his absorption of the Reiryoku of other Tōjū. He is powerful enough to kill a Tōjū with a single attack, and easily overwhelmed all of the Zanpakutō spirits when they were fighting him, although Shūhei Hisagi noted they were reaching their limits at the time. His Reiatsu is orange. Enhanced Strength: Kirikaze possesses a large amount of physical strength. During his fight with the Zanpakutō spirits, he sent several of them crashing into the ground with his sword attacks. He can create a fissure by slamming his sword into the ground, and is strong enough to shatter Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku with his bare arms. Mist Transformation: Kirikaze possesses the ability to turn into mist at will. He can use this ability to negate attacks by letting them pass through his mist form, and frequently reforms behind his opponents for surprise attacks. Additionally, he can restrict the movements of others by surrounding them with his mist, and can weave through or around attacks by condensing the mist into a worm-like shape. However, Kirikaze is unable to activate this technique if he is considerably weakened by attacks from others. (Unnamed) *'Reiryoku Absorption': While in his mist form, Kirikaze can absorb the Reiryoku of other Tōjū by surrounding them with his mist, entering their bodies, and leeching their power. Upon doing so, his own Reiryoku increases, as does his physical size when he reforms himself. This process is fatal for its victims, who return to sword form due to not having enough Reiryoku to sustain their existence, and is powerful enough to override the Reiryoku absorption capabilities of Ruri'iro Kujaku. (Unnamed) *'Wind Generation': After entering his mist form, Kirikaze can generate a powerful wind. The gale produced by this ability is strong enough to send several weakened lieutenant- and captain-level combatants flying away. After the wind dies down, Kirikaze reforms himself. (Unnamed) References Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Tōjū Category:Deceased